Wild Force Megazord
The Wild Force Megazord is the combination of the Wild Zords. Design The Wild Force Megazord was introduced when the Rangers needed to fight off the Barbed-Wire Org. Using the cry of "Wild Zords, descend!" the Rangers raised their Crystal Sabers to the sky, and the Wild Zords ran down an energy strip from the Animarium to the Earth below. Then, joining their Crystal Sabers in the center in a star formation, the Rangers shouted, "Wild Zords, combine!" On this, the Bison would open a lid compartment (actually its quadruped torso) and the Lion would become the main torso while the Shark and White Tiger Wildzords became the arms. The Eagle would perch itself atop the Lion's head, and all four Zords would rest within the opened Bison's torso. As the Rangers leaped into a cockpit that formed within the Eagle, they would place their Crystal Sabers within consoles of the same shape. On that note, the Rangers would shout, "Wild Force Megazord!" (Sometimes, but not all the time, Cole would say, "Awaken!" beforehand) and the Bison's torso would swivel outward to become the Megazord's legs. Then the Eagle would fold its wings in, assimilating itself into the Lion's torso, and the main head (which looked somewhat like the Orion Galaxy Megazord's main head, but its horns were not as elaborate) would rise from the rest of the combination Zord, which would then strike its final pose. "Shark Surge!" and "Tiger Fury!" are usually used by this Megazord, and sometimes a sword formed from the Shark Zord's fin is also used (called the Fin Blade), but the noted attack for the Megazord is the "Wild Force MegaRoar", which looks somewhat like a rainbow of lasers shot from the entire Megazord's superstructure, a silhouette of all the separate Wild Zords encased within the attack. Over time, the Megazord would not be enough to defeat its foe, so new auxiliary Zords were introduced. (See below) Megazord Modes Sword and Shield When Alyssa summoned the Elephant Zord, the Megazord gained this mode. In order to activate, the Elephant Zord's trunk straightens up as the main head of the Zord separates from the torso and legs, which become the hilt when the Zord's trunk raises up, transforming into a makeshift sword blade and point. The main head of the Zord is the shield. The finishing move for this mode is called "Pachyderm Crusher", where the Megazord raises the Elephant Sword high above its head. The sword glows with power and curves itself into an energy whip, which the Megazord cracks and uses to destroy its enemies with a final slash. Spear and Shield Used only in "Taming of the Zords", where Lion Tamer Org forced Wild Force Megazord to fight Kongazord and Predazord. Spear After Max, the Blue Ranger, summoned the Giraffe Zord (also called the "Spear of Pardolis"), the Rangers were able to use the Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode. In this mode, the Shark Zord detaches, and the Giraffe folds its hind legs to the back and its forelegs to the front. Its head also morphs into a silver spear (which may explain the reference to the "Spear of Pardolis"), and the new Wild Zord replaces the right arm of the original Megazord. The finishing move does not have a name, but the Rangers do shout, "Giraffe Spear—fire!" On that command, the Giraffe's head—the silver spear—shoots itself from its long neck, transforming into a flaming energy blade that impales its target and usually destroys it. Spear and Shield and Spear and Knuckle See "Sword and Shield". Predator Spear Used only after Zen-Aku seized control of the Giraffe. Double Knuckle The Black and Polar Bear Zords were introduced after Taylor, the Yellow Ranger, helped these twin boys find the energy seeds that would allow them to reveal their true forms. The first time, the Wild Force Megazord used the "Double Knuckle" mode, where the Bear Zords would replace the Shark and White Tiger as the Megazord's arms. In this mode, the Rangers could shout, "Double Knuckle—Bear Blasters!" where the Megazord shot a double blast of heat and ice beams from the cannons that protruded from the Bears' mouths. In the next episode, it was revealed that the Bears had overloaded the Megazord, because the Red Lion Zord's power was depleted trying to hold the new mode together, so a new Zord—the Gorilla Zord—had been introduced, and with that Zord, the Bears, and the Bison and Eagle, the Rangers were able to form the Kongazord. Using the Gorilla's strength, the "Double Knuckle" command took on a new name: "Double Knuckle—Final Strike!" On this command, the Polar Bear arm of the Kongazord would glow with power as the new Megazord raised it, slashing it through the air and hitting its target. The Kongazord would repeat the move with the Black Bear arm. Striker When Princess Shayla discovered that the only way to save Merrick from Zen-Aku's curse was to shut down the Predazord, Danny's Bison Zord sent the Rhino and Armadillo Zords to help. With these Zords, the Rangers formed the Wild Force Megazord Striker (it was given that name when the Rangers fought the Quadra Org, created from the Animal Crystals Zen-Aku stole from the Rangers.) This Megazord formation is similar to the original Wild Force Megazord formation, except the Rhino Zord becomes the legs and the Armadillo locks itself in a compartment where the Megazord's right foot should be. The Kongazord has also used this mode, as when the Bison Zord is too injured or unavailable to battle, the Rhino and Armadillo serve as the "replacement legs" for the Rangers' Megazords. The Rangers can use the "Final Strike" in this mode, where the Armadillo unlocks itself from its compartment, and the Megazord kicks the separated Zord like a soccer ball at its target. The Armadillo spins into a ball, which blurs itself and becomes the illusion of several of itself, before slamming into its target and destroying it. Predator The Wild Force Megazord has only used this mode twice. In the matter of torso and legs, the Lion, Eagle, and Bison still retain the main body form, while Merrick's Wolf and Hammerhead Shark Zords replace the arms that the Shark and White Tiger Wildzords usually form. Clutcher After Master Org had transformed the headstone of his former incarnation (Dr. Viktor Adler) into a virtually indestructible Org (due to the fact that it was empowered by the spirits of Orgs who had perished three millennia ago), the Deer Wildzord had revealed itself, but refused to help the Rangers. Merrick believed that the Deer Zord wouldn't help the team because it felt it had been forgotten when the Animarium lifted off from Earth. Animus told Princess Shayla that only the Deer Zord could capture the vengeful Org spirits that empowered Tombstone Org, and it would help only if she sang her song about nature (tentatively entitled "Shayla's Song", performed by Ann Marie Crouch). With the Deer's help, the Wild Force Megazord gained a "Clutcher Mode", where it waved the Deer Zord arm like a bubble wand, creating an energy bubble that trapped Tombstone Org and destroyed him, setting free all the restless vengeful spirits. Death When master org swallowed the org heart he turned into a whole new form and when he destroyed the predazord and animus he destroyed the falcon,kongazord then he destroyed the wild force megazord. Also see *GaoKing Images Zords Image:WF Lion.jpg|Red Lion ill Image:WF Eagle.jpg|Yellow Eagle Image:WF Bison.jpg|Black Bison Image:WF Tiger.jpg|White Tiger Image:WF Elephant.jpg|Elephant Image:WF Giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Image:WF Polar and Black Bears.jpg|Polar and Black Bears Image:WF Rhino and Armadillo.jpg|Rhino and Armadillo Image:WF Deer.jpg|Deer Image:WF Wolf.jpg|Wolf Megazord and Megazord Modes Image:WF Wild Force Megazord.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Image:WF Sword and shield.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode Image:WF Spear.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode Image:WF Double Knuckle.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle Mode Image:WF Striker.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode Image:WF Predator.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode Image:WF Spear 2.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear Mode Image:WF Clutcher.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Clutcher Mode Image:WF Spear and Shield.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode Image:WF Spear and Knuckle.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear and Knuckle Mode Category:Wild Force Category:Megazord